Percabeth Forever
by SlytherinHufflepuff
Summary: Percabeth is now... Forever. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. And So It Begins

**Ch. 1- And So It Begins**

Percy's p.o.v.

_I really shouldn't be doing this!_

I stick my hand in my pocket, just to make sure the box is still there.

_Oh thank gods. Still there._

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Annabeth was sitting right across from me. We were at our favorite restaurant, and I think Annabeth could see I was nervous about something because she asked "What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"Hm? Uh, nothing." I said looking around

"Then, right before we started eating, I've asked the question that's been bothering me for the past nine months. I had asked the band at the restaurant to play Love Will Find A Way, from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (her favorite movie) when I gave the signal.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth?"

The band started playing the song.

"Yeah, Percy?"

"Well, um, we've known each other for years now, and we've been dating for a while and, well-"

I got down on one knee and saw the look on Annabeth's face.

She gasped and started crying.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Annabeth said and nearly knocked me to the ground in an attempt to hug me.

When I got my balance back, she kissed me and said "I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."


	2. Reactions

**Ch. 2- Reactions**

* * *

**Percy's p.o.v**.

* * *

When I got into my car, I was on a freaking cloud. I couldn't believe Annabeth said yes! But then I thought of one thing that scared the shit out of me: Annabeth's mom, ATHENA!

"Eh, I don't care. She kills me - wait, I want to be alive for my own wedding. Double crap."

It's a good thing I didn't start the car yet, otherwise I wouldn't have banged my head against the steering wheel repeatedly while yelling "Dumb ass!" until I got a tiny headache.

* * *

**Annabeth's p.o.v.**

* * *

"YES!" I yelled after I got into my car.

I couldn't believe I was getting married to Percy Jackson!

Then I thought about what my mom would say. Or worse - DO!

Personally, I would like my fiancée to be alive for our wedding.

"Crap. Crap crap crap crap CRAP!"

When I got home, I had to call Percy.

I dialed his number, and I guess he was about to call me because I got a busy signal. But he did eventually answer.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said when he picked up.

"Hey Wise Girl. What's up?"

"I just thought of something."

"How your mother would react?"

"How'd you know?"

"I thought of it before I even started my car!"

"Phew! I thought I was the only one who thought of it!"

"Yeah. Is that all Wise Girl?"

"No. Do you think we should tell my mom and your dad at the same time?"

"Good idea. That way they won't kill each other or me."

"Ok. Bye Seaweed Brain!"

"Bye!"

After that I just went to bed.

* * *

**And for the record, I know they're immortal so when they say kill each other I mean it figuratively.**


	3. Telling Everybody

**Ch. 3- Telling... Everybody**

* * *

**Before this starts, three chapters and only ONE REVEIW! Come on people tell me what you think I can take criticism I've never read the books so I have to google most of this I've only seen the movies. Let me know of any inaccuracies so I can fix them.**

* * *

**Percy's p.o.v.**

* * *

You know, some guys would be afraid of their fiancée's dad, but for me that was completely different. It was Annabeth's MOM that scared me. I'm just hoping that when she finds out she won't try to kill me.

* * *

**Annabeth's p.o.v.**

* * *

Damn. I knew it would be hard telling people about the engagement, but I didn't know it would be this hard.

We decided to have a party to tell all our friends and family. The only thing I hope that will happen is that everybody will be happy for us and my Mom doesn't try to kill Percy. Or worse - well, I don't wanna think about it. Besides, they already promised that since there would be mortals there they wouldn't try anything god-like.

* * *

Percy's p.o.v.

My Mom and Paul already pretty much knew I was gonna propose but they didn't know I did it yet.

So when the time came Annabeth told everybody to shut up and listen to us (What! She actually said that! You shut up and listen.).

"Well,we have something to tell you guys." I started, looking out at everybody.

Annabeth had hidden her ring in her back pocket so she wouldn't give the secret away. She put her hands behind her back and slipped the ring on.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Ow!" I mouthed. She practically screamed in my ear!

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain."

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry Annabeth."

Poseidon & Paul went over to me and shook my hand, and Paul just had to pull me in for a bro-hug.

Since Grover was in his mortal form, he attempted a high five that he just managed to pull off before nearly falling because he let go of one of his crutches. Then all the other gods and my mortal friends and Tyson congratulated me and after that I tried to find Annabeth but I wasn't allowed in the kitchen except to get food.

* * *

Annabeth's p.o.v.

_Oh my gods shut up and lemme go home._

After the announcement all the women (except for my mom and my future sisters-in-law Nicole and Jennifer since they were little) pulled me into the kitchen and nobody was allowed in except to get food. They wanted me to plan the wedding NOW. But I didn't see what the rush was.

"OK so we obviously will have the Aphrodite girls do the wardrobe and the hair and the makeup-"

"The Aphrodite girls?" One of Percy's mortal friends asked.

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"You can call me Mom now."

"Ok, Mom." I said and jerked my head towards the living room.

"Right,right, hold on."

I snapped my fingers and a mist dropped on the mortals in the room.

"Forget she said Aphrodite girls." I said and dropped the mist.

"Ok so who's going to do wardrobe and hair and makeup?" Juliet, one of Percy's mortal friends, had asked.

"I was thinking Adrianne and Ally could be in charge wardrobe, Brianna and Brittany would do makeup, and Carly, Candace, and Carla could do hair." Mom said (gonna take a while to get used to that).

"Good idea." I agreed.

"Well what day are you having the wedding?"

"September third." I said flatly. I wanted to get the hell out of there.

I guess Aphrodite (she was sitting right next to me) saw I was getting tired and said, "Well, maybe we should give this a rest until tomorrow?"

I mouthed "Thank you" to her and she mouthed "Don't worry I got you covered" as I left.

I grabbed Percy and said "We gotta go."

He obviously looked like he was gonna kill somebody if he stayed any longer.


	4. The Big Day

Ch. 4- The Big Day

A/N: I made a few alterations about what I said from the last chapter

Annabeth's p.o.v.

"What if I mess up?"

"Annabeth, you won't mess up."

"But what if I forget my wedding vow and I end up judo flipping him like last time?"

Hazel laughed, holding up a bag full of ice.

"That's what this is for."

"Hold still, you're hair's coming undone." Piper fumbled with the clips and fastened my hair into place. "There."

"One more thing." I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I saw a beautiful woman in a white flower crown, pulling her curly blonde hair out of her face. She was wearing a strapless dress that was wrapped and fitted a little past her butt and then the rest was flowy. She was wearing an owl necklace with a blue owl at the end, some old gold ball earrings,a new silver bracelet, and some borrowed bronze eyeshadow. Then I realized - this beautiful woman was me.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Is the aisle spider-free?"

For our wedding, everybody from camp was invited and the Aphrodite cabin was in charge of mostly everything. All the Olympians came, even Ares and Dionysus, and Athena and Poseidon had called a temporary truce to attend. No mortals except for family members were allowed to attend.

Percy's p.o.v.

I looked over at the sign I put up in front of my bed when I was at camp.

It said:

Percy Jackson's rules for all the male campers:

• Hands to yourself. Annabeth's mine.

• Lonely? Too bad. I have Annabeth. You guys can get yourselves a pizza or something.

• Checking Miss Chase out will only result in the flooding of your cabin

• If you enjoy having functioning arms, then don't try to hug, kiss, or make a move on my girl

• Unless you deny immortality for her, I suggest you follow these rules

I laughed to myself. I was so ridiculous back when we started dating. I just can't believe we've made it this far.

I was such a jerk back then.

"Well I'm a jerk to Annabeth, so it evens it out. Annabeth's awesome." I thought out loud not knowing Annabeth was right there.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too silly."

She only poked her head in (literally) because it was bad luck to see her in the dress before the wedding.

Annabeth's p.o.v.

_(Me:) PERCY JACKSON! I know you're down there!_

_(Me:) You can't stay down there forever!_

_(Me:) Uh, well, technically he could since he's the son of - ugh! That's beside the point. PERCY!_

_(Me:) I can't believe I'm doing this... I'll give you till the count of three._

_(Me:) 1...2.._

_(Percy:) 3! *kiss*_

Do you know what they say about all your memories of you and your fiancée back when you were children and when you were friends? That's exactly what was happening. (A/N: I don't know if that happened I just copied that off of a picture)

Before I knew it Carla was telling me to get to the pavilion.

The wedding was on top of Half Blood Hill, and the pavilion stuck out past the barrier enough so our mortal parents could attend.

Before the wedding started, when I was in the cabin, I discovered something. Nicole and Jennifer were in the cabin.

When I saw them my jaw dropped.

I thought they were mortals!

"You guys are d-demigods! Y-you got th-through the w-wall?"

"We guess." They both answered like they didn't know.

My eyes were bugging out.

I couldn't believe it.

They were demigods. WHAT THE HADES I GOTTA TELL PERCY!

"After the wedding after the wedding after the wedding." I reminded myself. Next thing I knew I was about to go and get married.

First Thalia walked out.

Then Piper.

Then Hazel.

And now... oh gods, now _I_ have to go

I've fought monsters and almost got killed by Kronos, but I swear I've never been this scared in my life.

As my dad took my arm and walked me down the aisle, I was checking for spiders. I never got my answer to the spider-free aisle question. I think Percy was nervous too because he had the same look he had when he saw Kronos.

_Well, here we go._

I was barely paying attention. But I did pay attention at the parts when I'm supposed to speak. I was just so nervous.

The ceremony was quick.

Then on the way to the reception I remembered what I was going to tell him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah Wise Girl?"

"Your sisters are mortals, right?"

"Yeah why."

"Well, I just found out today that they're...not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was in my cabin getting ready when I turned around there was Nicole and Jennifer. I saw them and I was thinking what the hades they're demigods!"

"What! That's weird. My mom was wondering where they went."

"Apparently to the Athena cabin."

"AWESOME!"

"I thought I should tell you before they both turned twelve and you had to find out then."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

Sooooo, tell me what you think!

I have writers block! No idea what to do for the reception put ideas in your review please!


	5. The Reception

Ch. 5- The Reception

Annabeth's p.o.v.

It was held in a hotel. There was a lot of people there, including our mortal friends.

Before the party started I quickly changed into a blue strapless dress that was fitted at the top.

I was so freaking hungry. I couldn't wait until there was food. Luckily, there was a salad bar there.

Awesome!

I went to my seat and started to eat.

Percy came up to me.

"Hey Wise Girl. Or should I say, ?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Why don't you go get something to eat? You must be starving."

"Ok. Be right back." He said and left.

After I finished eating I went around and talked to people.

Percy eventually found me and said that he needed to talk to me.

Oh my gods I think I know what he wanted to talk to me about. He marries me then divorces me in the same night? Oh, he'll pay for that!

"What do you want Seaweed Brain?"

"Your dad had a heart attack and now he's in the hospital."

WHAT!?

"What!?" It took every ounce of my fucking energy not to scream.

"Should we go now or wait until the party's over and go see him tomorrow before we leave?"

"We can go tomorrow before we leave."

Next thing we knew it was time for our first dance.

Then I realized neither of us knew how to dance.

"Just go with it." Percy whispered as the music started to play.

'Somewhere, out there,

Beneath the pale moonlight,

Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.

Somewhere, out there,

someone is saying a prayer,

We'll find one another,

In that big somewhere out there.

And even though I know how very far apart we are,

It helps to think we're wishing on the same bright star,

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same bright sky.

Somewhere, out there,

If love can see us through,

Then we'll be together,

Somewhere, out there,

Out where dreams come true.'

Then a little after that it was time for dessert, and when Percy was cutting the cake, he took a piece and shoved it in my face!

I got him back by taking some off of my face and throwing it back.

"What? That's what you're supposed to do!"

"I know." I said with a smile.

After a couple hours it was time to leave.

When we got to the hotel, we checked in, changed, and went to bed.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Wise Girl."

Oh my gods I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been really busy! Don't be mad at me! School started! Tartarus started! And in case you're wondering the song is Somewhere Out There from An American Tail.


	6. The Ever After

**Dam mortal school kept me from updating. SORRY PLEASE DON`T MURDER ME! *cowers in corner***

Annabeths P.O.V.  
"You sure you don`t want me to stay with you? I can call-"

"I`m fine Seaweed Brain. I love you and I`ll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Wise Girl."

I was about to leave the apartment to make a run to the drug store when the intercom came on.

"Annabeth! It`s Taylor! Let me in!"

No no, not Taylor Swift. It was Apollo. Taylor was his mortal name because, let`s face it, he looked remarkably similar to Taylor Lautner.

"Okay, it`s open."

5 minutes later...

"What`s wrong?"

"I had a vision about you and Percy. You were in front of an elementary school...dropping off your children. _Five years from now._"

And I was utterly shocked.


End file.
